Trust Me
by Thirst4Chicken
Summary: Jet sneaks into Katara's hut in order to see if he can truly trust her. Rated M for shameless smut.


A/N: Heavy Katara/Jet smut. You have been warned. Enjoy.

**Trust Me**

Katara woke with a start upon hearing the entry of the intruder in her supposedly safe and secure private room. The tree house was thirty feet above the ground and surrounded by Jet's Freedom Fighters, who she had come to know (and like) quite well. Not to mention the fact that Aang and Sokka were, supposedly, sleeping in the huts to the left and right of her. So who could possibly be sneaking into her room?

"Katara."

The sound of her name sent a shiver running down the Water Tribe girl's spine. Jet. It was Jet! But what was he, the leader of the Freedom Fighters, and object of her latest teenage crush, doing sneaking into her hut in the middle of the night? Before she could object, or even so much as _ask_, however, she felt him lie down on the mattress directly behind her, where she was sleeping on her side.

Aang, Katara, and Sokka had stumbled upon Jet and his Freedom Fighters only the previous day after finding themselves in the middle of a skirmish they had inadvertently started. Only Jet's timely arrival had saved the three teenagers from the clutches of the Fire Nation. Now, however, they were spending their second night with the Freedom Fighters, and were determined to help Jet with his plan the next day, against Sokka's wishes.

But this? This was unexpected.

"Jet? What are you –" Katara started to say before she felt Jet's lips force themselves against hers.

Katara had turned around ever so slightly to ask Jetta exactly what he was doing, but all such thoughts quickly vanished from her mind the moment he enveloped her lips with hers in a soul-searing kiss. Katara shuddered and tentatively, nervously, tried to return Jet's kiss as she felt him run his warm tongue over her soft, feminine lips. It was more wonderful than she could have ever imagined, and Katara had quite a vivid imagination.

She gasped and pulled back, however, when she felt Jet wrap his arms around her thin waist and, without pretense or warning, slowly began messaging her still-developing breasts through the cloth of her blue Water Tribe robes.

"Jet! Stop!" she pleaded quietly, not entirely sure if she really wanted him to stop. "What…what are you doing? What is this?"

"Shhhh," Jet whispered back lightly as he groped one of Katara's breasts and squeezed ever so lightly through the blue cloth, eliciting a soft and unexpected moan from the fourteen year old girl. "I've seen the way you look at me, Katara. I know you want this."

"But . . . but Jet . . ." Katara tried once again before biting back a gasp of pleasure.

"What's the matter, Katara? I thought you wanted to be a Freedom Fighter?"

"I do . . ." Katara gasped as she felt one of Jet's hands now move away from her chest and instead slide down to her hips and the black cloth covering her legs, telling her exactly what it is he was looking for. "But Jet—"

"Can I trust you, Katara?" Jet interrupted once again, his breath warm against the girl's bare neck. "If you really want to help me . . . I need to know I can trust you."

"Of course you can," the girl responded, whimpering slightly as she felt Jet's hand move away from her hip and lightly rub the back of her thigh.

"But I need to _know_, Katara. I need to _know_ I can trust you."

"I promise!" Katara whimpered as she finally mustered the courage to turn back around and look her would-be lover in the eye. "Please. How can I prove it to you?"

Jet merely smiled. "You can start by trusting _me_."

And so, without allowing the girl to turn around fully but instead keeping her back pressed up against his front as he held her close with his wandering hands, Jet leaned in and caught Katara in another soul-searing kiss that she readily returned. Though soft and inexperienced compared to the lean young man currently spooning her, Katara struggled for dominance against Jet as he once again ran his tongue over her mouth, begging for entry. Katara felt her face turn red and her entire body burn as Jet's hands roamed over her clothed body and she fought to keep herself from fainting in pleasure altogether.

Their enjoyable tete-a-tete continued until Jet finally withdrew, eliciting a light moan of disappointment from the Water Tribe girl. The young man looked into her deep blue eyes and said, softly, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," Katara whispered back ever so hesitantly, though her body had seemingly made the decision for her. Deep down, she knew exactly what she wanted.

Slowly, with a light smile on his face, Jet took Katara by the hips and gently rolled her over so that she was lying on her stomach. The Water Tribe girl felt her heart pound with both fear and anticipation as Jet slowly straddled her from behind. Pushing the lower half of Katara's blue robes to the side, Jet instead focused on the black leggings the girl wore from her waist down.

A moment later, Katara's leggings had been pulled down to about mid-thigh and her rear was perfectly exposed to the Freedom Fighter behind her.

Though Jet had been steeling himself for this moment all night, the sight of the teenage girl's naked ass was still enough to elicit a gasp from the young man. He felt his arousal twitch impatiently as he looked down at Katara's tight, teenage ass, the mocha-colored skin of her bare legs, and her small but tempting womanhood as it glistened in the moonlight.

Over the years, Jet had had his share of girls, but none quite like this. No fourteen year olds, no girls from the Water Tribe, and certainly no waterbenders. Katara would be his first in all such categories. And he intended to milk as much pleasure out of it as he possibly could, Spirits be damned.

"Jet, I . . . I've never done this before," Katara whispered as she felt the gentle night air fondle her exposed skin. "I always wanted to be a virgin until I was married . . ."

"Don't worry," Jet replied as a notably _distrustful _smile consumed his face. "You don't have to lose your virginity. I know another way."

Before Katara would ask exactly what Jet was talking about, Jet silently reached down and took the tan cheeks of the girl's rear in his hands. Katara gasped and moaned lightly as she felt Jet squeeze and fondle her ass before slowly moving her cheeks apart and revealing her small, unpenetrated anus. It wasn't until then that the girl truly realized what Jet wanted to do to her.

"Jet, wait," Katara suddenly spoke up, the last of her anticipation slowly giving way to fear. "I don't think—"

"Shhhhh," Jet whispered back, undoing his own pants. "It will be alright, Katara. Trust me."

Jet's pants finally came undone and his arousal stood at attention before the young man slowly bent himself over the half-naked girl lying on her stomach beneath him. Using one hand to massage Katara's bare ass and prepare her for the coming activities, Jet quickly pressed the other one onto her back in order to keep her down and cease any possible struggling.

The fourteen year old girl felt her heart pounding faster than ever as Jet pushed her into the mattress below, and she realized what was going to happen. She was so scared she could not speak, could not move, could do anything but lie there and wait for the inevitable. It wasn't until she felt the rough head of Jet's manhood pressing against her tight hole that Katara finally managed to find her voice.

"No, Jet, I've changed my mind, I don't – aaaAAHHH!"

It was Jet who had caused Katara to scream as, ignoring her pleas, he had slowly but surely pushed the head of his manhood into her anus and then continued pushing without pause. The girl's scream quickly tapered off, however, as she felt inch after inch of Jet's length thrust deeper and deeper into her previously unpenetrated bowels. It wasn't long before Jet had buried himself to the hilt in Katara's most intimate region and his hips were resting snugly against the cheeks of her ass.

"Huh . . . huh . . . uhhhn . . ." Katara panted and groaned as she struggled for breath, all the air in her lungs having been knocked out of her by the sheer force of Jet's entry. Painful tears gleamed in the girl's eyes and she struggled to choke back the sobs forming in her throat. It felt as though a red hot spear had been shoved inside of her!

"It hurts . . ." the girl gasped as tears streamed down her tan face. She slowly moved her naked hips from side to side, as if trying to dislodge the intruder in her bowels, but to no avail. Indeed, each movement only seemed to add to her pain. "It feels like you ripped me apart . . ."

"I know, Katara, but it gets better" Jet said, leaning over the girl as he savored the feel of her tight anus surrounding the length of his manhood. He gave a small thrust forward, which only caused Katara to whimper in pain. "Trust me."

It took everything Katara had not to cry out again as Jet pulled back and then slammed himself inside of her once again, both deeper and harder than the first. Jet, it appeared, did not subscribe to the theory of 'taking it slow,' and thus Katara soon found herself biting the blankets of the bed beneath her in order to keep from screaming every time Jet thrust himself into her.

The sound of hips flesh striking against flesh soon filled the small hut, mixing with the grunts and groans of pleasure Jet let slip out of his mouth every time he rammed himself into Katara's tight little ass. Realizing the girl was no longer in any position to struggle, Jet had moved his hands to the bed and was using them to support his weight as he continually sodomized the Water Tribe girl pressed into the mattress beneath him. He relished the feel of her tan ass cheeks bouncing against his hips with every thrust and savored how her anus seemed to tighten around him every time he drove himself into her.

"You're so tight, Katara," Jet gasped as he only continued to plow the fourteen year old girl, driving his hard length deeper into her bowels with every thrust.

Katara, however, was in far too much pain to reply. Still biting the sheets of her bed to keep from crying out, her eyes squeezed close in agony, she was now likewise grabbing at the sheets and mattress and using them to anchor herself as Jet's hips slammed against her ass again and again, pushing his length in harder, faster, and deeper than every thrust previous.

Nonetheless, it was no longer _only_ pain that was keeping Katara clutching at the surface beneath her, but also a growing confusion. Slowly, agonizingly slowly, the dull, sore pain digging into Katara's stomach was finally giving way to a few sparks of pleasure that surged through her half-naked form. Jet had been right, it seemed, and though Katara still winced with pain every time the young man slammed his throbbing manhood into her bowels, a part of her was finally starting to enjoy it.

"Uhn . . . uhn . . . uhnn!" Katara found herself moaning gently as each of Jet's thrust pushed more and more of the pain out of her and allowed within more and more of the pleasure. Though she was still far too sore to truly enjoy herself or participate in any way, the Water Tribe girl nonetheless found herself softly bucking back to Jet's thrusts and causing a harder rhythm.

Hearing Katara finally begin to respond favorably to the ass-pounding he was delivering her, Jet found his thrusts only become stronger and quicker. The girl was now squirming lightly beneath him with every thrust, her tan hands clutching the blankets beneath of her as he pounded her tight ass for all he was worth. It wouldn't be long, now.

Finally, hearing Katara pant with both pain and pleasure beneath him, and feeling her tight anus tightening harder and harder around his thrusting manhood, Jet felt the last of strength beginning to give way. He groaned as he felt the steady stream of power surge through his gut and into his length. His thrusts became more desperate, more painful, and any pretense of letting Katara adjust to his movements quickly ceased.

No longer biting the sheets beneath her, as she had finally become accustomed to the mixture of pain and pleasure surging through her form with every one of Jet's deep thrusts, Katara inadvertently let out a high-pitched squeal as she felt Jet's thrusts suddenly become more and more violent. The steadily building pleasure disappeared and soon the pain reemerged as Jet focused solely on depositing his seed deep inside of Katara's body. The Water Tribe girl squeezed her eyes closed and clutched the mattress beneath her as she once again struggled to simply accept what was happening and ease her pain.

A dozen more painful thrusts finally brought Jet to the peak, and the Freedom Fighter sighed loudly as he buried himself fully into Katara's ass and unleashed his seed deep inside of her tightening bowels. Katara could only whimper with tears in her eyes as she felt Jet's hot juices flow into her bowels, claiming her as his from this moment on. It wasn't how she thought it would be. Not in the least.

A moment later, however, Jet was pulling his manhood out of Katara's ass and fighting to catch his breath. He looked down at the Water Tribe girl beneath him, her rear quarters exposed and now gleaming with his juices, and felt good. Better than good. He felt _great_.

"You were amazing, Katara," Jet told her as he bent over her and placed one more kiss upon her cheek, one of his hands massaging her sore ass the entire time. "And you've definitely earned my trust."

Katara, however, did not respond in any way. Her eyes gleamed with tears as she looked away, unable to bring herself to look at the man who had sodomized her in such a violent and seemingly insensitive way. True, part of her had enjoyed it, there was no denying that, but there was always no denying the fact that she had given a part of herself, a deep and intimate part of herself, to a mysterious man who had simply _used_ it and claimed it as his own.

If Jet noticed Katara's distrust, however, he made no sign of it as he pulled up his pants and got out of her bed. "The guys and I are already working on a new plan to take the fight to the Fire Nation in the morning. You and Aang will be crucial."

And with that, he simply got up and began to leave. Katara remained behind on the mattress, now on her side, her rear exposed and the last of Jet's juices slowly dripping from her once-virgin anus. And though tears fell from her deep blue eyes, Katara was nonetheless proud of herself. She had proven herself, she had earned Jet's love. She was a Freedom Fighter. She could be trusted . . . no matter what.

"It will be a great day, Katara," Jet said just before leaving her hut and disappearing into the night. "Trust me."

The next day, Katara left the Freedom Fighters along with Aang and Sokka both, leaving the traitor known as Jet frozen to a tree after his disastrous attempt to flood a village full of innocents. What happened between the two of them was never spoken of again.


End file.
